


Ни шагу назад.

by Acracanthus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acracanthus/pseuds/Acracanthus
Summary: Когда шумные соседи замолкают.





	Ни шагу назад.

Иван Брагинский возвращался домой поздно. Ностальгичная передача «Спокойной ночи, малыши», которую он всегда с нетерпением ждал в детстве, уже давно отпела своё приказное «глазки закрывай, баю-бай», а на улице знатно стемнело. Был октябрь, и знаменитые Петербургские белые ночи уже давно ушли в отгул. 

Санкт-Петербург был довольно освещенным городом, и передвигаться по нему было не страшно. Не страшно. Пока ты не доходил до финишной черты. 

Возле дома Вани была неосвещенная подворотня, через которую, к сожалению, ему надо было проходить. У Брагинского было живое воображение, поэтому, пока он шел в этой темноте, ему всегда вспоминались истории о маньяках и прочей преступности. И он всегда думал, что его шанс стать жертвой маньяка очень велик, ведь он крайне невезучий человек. Поэтому, когда он проходил через плохо освещённые места, где каждый темный угол был под подозрением, он всегда генерировал в своей голове душевные-моральные речи, что должны повернуть преступника на путь истины и, конечно же, спасти самому Ване жизнь. 

Брагинский всегда говорил себе, что бояться глупо, но все равно замечал, что его шаги становились заметно больше и быстрее. 

Весь его путь проходил в тишине, и Иван думал, что любой шум бы заставил пуститься его в бег, ну, или в очень быстрый шаг. Бегать он всё же не любил. И даже иррациональные страхи не доведут его до бега, если они, само собой, не станут рациональными. 

Когда он выходил на освещенную площадь, он думал: как же хорошо, что с ним ничего не произошло. И уже в приподнятом настроении шел до своей квартиры, настроение Вани не портило даже осознание того, что его сосед, как всегда, шумит, а он весь уставший. 

Его настроение начало медленно падать, когда, поднимаясь к своей лестничной площадке, он не услышал ни одного звука. Обычно в это время из их квартиры ещё были слышны звуки того же американского рэпа: его друг утверждал, что рэп помогает ему сосредоточиться на своей работе.  
А работал американец всё время ночью, а если не работал, то играл или смотрел фильмы и явно был совой, так что звуки всегда были слышны из их жилища ближе к вечеру, и Иван уверен, что остальные соседи молча ненавидели их. 

Брагинский не верил, что Альфред тупо спал, и уж тем более он не верил в то, что его внезапный американский друг, с которым он по какой-то иронии судьбы снимал квартиру, мог быть тихим во время бодрствования.  
Тишина была подозрительной.  
Доставая ключи, он надеялся, что Джонс просто свалил.

Когда Иван подошел к двери, его настроение «чудесно спасшегося из темной подворотни» окончательно упало. 

Дверь, чертова дверь, была приоткрыта.

 

Его сосед совершенно не ценил личное пространство других, но просто яростно оберегал своё. Альфред не любил, когда его трогали. И всегда очень прочно закрывал все двери. На замки.  
И забыть до конца закрыть дверь - явно не его случай.

Телефон в его руке заиграл, спев свою прощальную песню, и потух. Разрядился. Вовремя.  
Всё это было очень подозрительным и настораживающим. Ещё лампочка в парадной опять перегорела, а фонарика и зажигалки у него с собой не имелось. Не нравилось ему это. 

Иван осторожно заходит в квартиру, медленно передвигая ноги, но всё равно спотыкается обо что-то и падает на пол. Вот ведь.  
Уже на полу, он нащупал выключатель (который висел весьма низко, что никому в квартире не нравилось, но все молча терпели), ему казалось, что свет включался слишком медленно. Также чертова лампочка мигала, чем очень нервировала. 

Лежа на полу, с включенным светом, Ваня осознавал, что споткнулся он об опрокинутую вешалку, а вокруг него все верх дном. Вещи были скинуты на пол, его любимая картина куда-то исчезла… Грабанули?  
К Ивану весьма резко пришло осознание, что свои фамильные драгоценности он прятал не очень-то надежно и что сестра явно сделает из него решето, когда приедет за ними из своей Москвы. 

Он поднялся и только сейчас заметил среди вещей любимую, а главное, единственную куртку Джонса. Либо он ушел без куртки, либо он здесь.  
Сначала Иван раздраженно подумал о том, что кое-кто каждый день кучу времени торчит у бойцовской груши, сотрясая весь дом, а простого вора остановить не смог.  
А потом он обеспокоился: а не случилось ли чего с его товарищем? Ведь со своей музыкой в наушниках он ничерта не слышит, и к нему могли подкрасться незаметно и...убить.  
А вдруг грабитель всё ещё тут? 

Если грабитель всё ещё тут, то Брагинский уже давно выдал своё присутствие, и всё-таки он вооружился вешалкой. Вдруг ещё можно спастись.  
Уже на пути в кухню он понял, что ведет себя крайне нелогично, как жертвы фильмов ужасов, которые он всегда критиковал. Логичнее всего было бы выбежать из квартиры подальше и позвонить в ментовку. Но поздно. Ни шагу назад. 

Даже с освещением от одного лишь коридора можно было заметить лежащее посреди бардака тело и лужу, что блестела от света луны, возле него.  
Это не кровь. Это не кровь. Это не кровь. Это не кровь. Это не кровь.  
Брагинский пытался вспомнить уроки первой помощи, а также местонахождение аптечки. Но в панике ему было сложно сосредоточиться. Ему не хотелось подходить к, как он надеялся, НеТрупу Джонса, чтобы проверить, надо ли ему вообще оказывать эту чертову первую помощь.

\- Господи, спаси и сохрани... - Нет, молитвам сейчас не было места.  
Надо было срочно...

\- Хрррррррх...

Храп.  
Храп. От НеТрупа Джонса.  
Брагинский вспомнил, какой сегодня день.  
31 октября.  
Ублюдок, мать твою. 

***  
\- Нет, Кику, это был полнейший облом, я сделал крутой розыгрыш, сделал всё, как ты и советовал, - Иван не вслушивался в то, что там Джонс говорил на английском по скайпу, хоть и слышно его было прекрасно. Утром хотелось не напрягать голову для восприятия иностранной речи, а сидеть с кружкой кофе, дуться и радоваться количеству лайков на ютубе. – Я облажался, бро. Как? Я просто заснул! – Какой же у Альфреда всё же раздражающе громкий смех. – Мало того, что он снял всё это и загрузил на ютуб, язвительно подписав «Его храп – самое страшное, что я слышал в своей жизни», так ещё разбудил и заставил убирать всю квартиру. Нет. Не просто убирать. А сделать генеральную уборку. Ночью, сонного человека. Нет, ну ты представляешь? У меня в планах было хавать тыквенный пирог и запивать его колой, а не заниматься подобной дуростью. Ужасный Хэллоуин вышел.  
Но он всё равно громко смеялся и говорил весьма оптимистично, мудак.


End file.
